


Tiny Little Brother

by Sariel670



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Protective Older Brothers, Psychics, Shrunken, Vore?, dust - Freeform, shrink, shrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel670/pseuds/Sariel670
Summary: Elijah gets cursed by a psychic and his older brother is the only hope he’s got in getting back to normal.It’s a WIP, not finished, will add more





	Tiny Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you want more. This work is not complete

Elijah was walking back home from high school when he neared the shabby building which always kinda creeped him out, which says something considering the kind of the neighborhood. The windows were smudged with smoke and grime, dark purple curtains obstructed anyone’s view and a neon pink sign that read “psychic” lit the whole place up. Not to mention accidentally broke the window with a baseball a few months ago, there was a park right across the street. He was playing with a few people he knew and it just happened. He Never ended up confessing to whoever was in that building. They ran away as soon as they realized what had happened. Ashe got closer the glass doors opened and out came a women, looking right at him. Immediate red flags, his older brother, Dante, always taught him to watch out for these kinds of things. He tried to hurry passed her but she stopped right in front of him, staring, and held out her hand in a fist. It took him a second to realize she was offering trying to offer it to him .He Backed away, “He don’t have any money” Elijah said. “This one’s on the house.” Was her only reply. He tried to just go around her again and she flung it at me. It was...dust? It got all over his clothes and in his lungs He coughed then continued to run the rest of the way home. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, half from all the coughing, half from fear. He had no idea what that dust was, it could be poison for all He know. All the running made him cough even more, He slowed after deciding He was far enough away from that psychic shop. Taking a water out of his backpack, He downed it before continuing, feeling a bit shaken but He calmed down the more He walked. Climbing the stairs to him and his brother’s apartment made him breathe a sigh of relief. ‘It was probably just chalk or something’ He told hisself, if it was poison surely He would be seeing some side effects by now. The television was blaring, tuned to the news channel. his brother watches it religiously, he is in a gang and is paranoid about the police linking him or people he knows to crimes. Dante really is a good brother though, he’s raised Elijah from a really young age, before He can remember anyway. Our father got arrested and Dante started taking care of me. He wasn’t here at the moment, he would be working for a few more hours. He went to his room and got started on his homework, as the minutes ticked by He felt himself getting a headache. It was a bad one too, He immediately thought back to what happened with the dust. He stilled brushed it off though as it’s not like he didn’t get headaches, but then a wave of nausea hit him. Fear gripped Elijah as he clutched his stomach before he snatched his phone to text his brother. ‘Come home, I don’t feel well’ is all he managed to send before collapsing. Only minutes later did he wake up again. His vision blurry and head feeling like lead but the nausea and headache he felt from before had vanished. He slowly got up with a soft groan. His vision cleared which left him to look around at the dream like landscape before him. He was still dazed and had no idea where he was, there was a...large wooden...pillar? He followed the pillar with his eyes to see it connected with a large sheet of fabric. He nearly collapsed again when he realized it was a gigantic bed,  _ his  _ gigantic bed. He quickly glanced around the room. Elijah could be no more than four inches tall. Everything was huge. ”What did that lady give me?!” he said bordering on hysterics. ’She obviously gave me some kind of hallucinogens’ he thought to himself as tears brimmed his eyes again, just then he heard a loud ding. He turned to see his, now  _ gigantic _ , phone. He must have dropped it on the floor when he had fainted earlier. The phone's screen lit up revealing a text from his brother. It read, ”what's wrong?”. Elijah ran over to the phone. Sliding his tiny hands across the screen, trying to unlock it. A now difficult task as he was the size of an index finger. He climbed on top of the phone and crawling on his hands and knees to type out a message. With great leverage, and difficulty he managed to unlock the phone and send his brother a reply which took him about ten minutes to write. “Plz com, I’m druged” he typed out before standing back and hitting send. He shakily fell to his knees, he was scared and wanted his big brother to come and save him soon. Elijah knew Dante would come and fix this. Elijah laid down onto his phone, sobbing, as he waited for his brother. 

\----

Dante’s phone vibrated from his pocket. He was finishing his up his shift at the bar, it was pretty slow during this time of day so he checks it. He was alarmed to see that it was his brother asking him to come home. Elijah never fakes being sick or anything so Dante immediately told his boss an emergency came up and left before she could even respond. Dante went a text asking what was wrong and was already half way home when his phone vibrates again. As he read the text Elijah sent him his heart dropped as a million questions raced through his head. He sped down the road to the apartment complex they called home. 

—- 

Elijah was still lying down on his phone when he heard a thunderous noise. He recognized it as the apartment door being opened and slammed shut. A booming voice called out “ELIJAH”, it was his brother. Elijah has expected to feel relief but horror stung at his heart instead as he realized how big and loud his brother would appear in his state. Loud footsteps stormed down the hall to his room, and Elijah’s bedroom door swung open with great force as his brother stumbled in. Dante called for Elijah again but Elijah remain frozen with fear. He was hunched on top of his phone, his back towards his big brother. He peeked over his shoulder to look at his brother. Dante appeared frantic and continued to call Elijah’s name, he even searched the closed. Elijah turned away again, he was trying to find the courage required to make himself known to his brother, but how could he even go about doing that without getting crushed at this size.


End file.
